Edge
Edge on the Net, also Edge Publications, shortened to EDGE, is a network of lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender (LGBT) news and entertainment portals, owned by Edge Media Network. A nationwide network, they are based in Boston, Massachusetts.Two-newspaper towns: While some cities are finding only one daily newspaper can survive, multiple LGBT media outlets are thriving in many hotspots They expanded from the Northeast starting in 2004 and now serve the entire U.S. with a presence scaled for local and regional markets, they partner with established LGBT print publications in each city.LGBT publications struggle to adapt to changing media landscape As of August 2013 they have portals in 22 major metropolitan areas. In 2009 the company launched an iPhone app to allow users to download original LGBT news content to mobile platforms, they added a free app for Android devices in April 2011.EDGE Publications Launches LGBT iPhone ApplicationEDGE Media Network Launches LGBT Android App Publisher and CEO David Foucher stated it was the first of its kind, allowing people worldwide to access LGBT content globally. In September 2011, Edge launched the first LGBT digital news and lifestyle magazine for the iPad.EDGE Media Network Launches First LGBT Digital News and Lifestyle Magazine Designed for the iPad As of February 2014 they have 22 metropolitan areas served with customized content of local, regional, national, and international presenting local, US national and international news and information targeted to the LGBT community. Edge customizes apps for LGBT Pride and other LGBT-focussed events, as of February 2014, there was over 50 available, each, for iPhone and Android, with about half for Pride events.Welcome to the future of gay mobile applications! History Edge Boston was launched in 2004, in October of that year, a channel called "Style" was added, with additional features "technology, home fashion, feng shui techniques, healty & beauty products, and corporate news."EDGE Boston Launches New Channel with Style: Fall Fashion Photo Shoot, New Editor Debut In addition to the other eight channels at its portal, Edge added a weather service, with integrated forecasts, local, and regional reports.EDGE Publications Launches Weather In 2006 Edge had a "network of GLBT local online magazines" in eight market in the Northeast with over 550,000 readers per month in major cities.Bay Windows acquires stake in EDGE Publications In October 2006 they partnered with New England's Bay Windows, a print publication, that took a "substantial equity position" in EDGE's corporation. Co-publishers on Bay Windows Sue O'Connell, and Jeff Coakley, will oversee new marketing and advertising sales promotions. David Foucher, EDGE's publisher, noted the two media groups had collaborated in the past. Bay Windows is distributed in the six New England states; Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Vermont, Rhode Island, and Connecticut, through a distribution network of 575 locations.Bay Windows and EDGE Publications Announce Strategic Partnership In 2009, William Kapfer was named executive vice president of community marketing.William Kapfer becomes EVP of marketing at Edge Publications Previously Kapfer served as Co-President of Window Media, as the publisher of Genre Magazine, he also worked as the Merchandising Director for Travel + Leisure, and Harper's Bazaar magazines, he also worked at the Seattle International Film Festival, and as publicist for Miramax Films, and in the newsroom at the ''MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour.EDGE Publications Hires Genre's Former Publisher'' In April 2009 David Foucher was the publisher and CEO, he announced the launch of the EDGE iPhone app which allows mobile access to its original content.EDGE Publications Launches LGBT iPhone Application, press release. A June 2009 article written by EDGE national news editor Michael K. Lavers, titled "Gay Print Media on the Wane: The Internet spells doom for many long-established periodicals," was criticized for misreporting events around the closing of the Washington Blade, and Atlanta-based Southern Voice.Reports of print media’s death greatly exaggerated: LGBT print media obituary in Village Voice rankles editors and publishers Lavers was also criticized for not noting that both publications have staff that have started new LGBT news projects; DC Agenda in Washington, DC, and a new Southern Voice, and a new Georgia Voice, in Atlanta. The story also characterized the decline of print LGBT media, which was accurate, as there was a decline in combined circulation down 27.6 percent from 2008 to 2010, however revenues were up, as well as the number of LGBT titles. In May 2010, Edge had the exclusive first LGBT media interview with country singer Chely Wright, who had come out publicly in People magazine a few days earlier.Exclusive: Chely Wright’s First Gay Media Interview Now Available on EDGE: Chely Says "I am so excited to be a real member of the gay community" In July 2010, Steve Weinstein, editor in chief of EDGE, noted that as a writer he has written for both The Advocate, and Out (magazine) for over 18 years but due to the companies' parent company Regent/Here Media, he was still due payment for work published in 2009.Freelancers claim Advocate and Out not paying Both publications stopped print editions soon after. In 2010, former online columnist for Edge, Sebastian Fortino, became the new features and lifestyles editor.Transitions and Milestones In 2011 Edge launched the first LGBT digital magazine for iPads.EDGE Media Network Launches First LGBT Digital Magazine Designed for the iPad The company also creates apps for gay pride organizations, and charities.New Hope Celebrates and EDGE Media Network announce free New Hope Pride App available for iPhone Mobile Pride: Pride Labs Free App for Your EventEDGE Media Network and One Magical Weekend Launch iOS AppMontreal Pride? There's an app for thatBoston Pride mobile app launches to help users celebrate LGBT Pride Week In July 2011 Edge covered the national same-sex marriage in New York story as gay and lesbian couples were wed when the Marriage Equality Act took effect at midnight.A New York coverage state of mind: LGBT media outlets across the country had different reasons for covering new marriage law Immediately couples were wed, and Edge, which has portals in Fire Island, and New York, interviewing town clerks, and couples getting married. Edge's vice president of sales noted that ad revenue around married had risen, specifically destinations for weddings. In 2012 Edge partnered with Navigaytour, a publisher of gay and lesbian destination guides, both print and online.Navigaytour Partners With EDGE Media Network Navigaytour operates in Washington DC, Chicago, Los Angeles, Philadelphia, San Diego and Pittsburgh, and will also produce destination guides for special events like the 2012 International AIDS Conference, as well as for the cities. In 2012 there was an increase in LGBT reporting on the Republican presidential primary over previous elections, tied to LGBT issues like same-sex marriage being discussed.Primary reporting: Covering the GOP presidential race offers challenges and insights for LGBT media The first-in-the-nation primary was held in New Hampshire, and national news editor Michael K. Lavers, was sent to cover the story leading up to the 2012 Republican National Convention. Lavers noted, "The takeaway issue is that gay voters are concerned about many of the same pocketbook issues that are on the minds of most Americans, jobs and the economy, or getting out of the war in Afghanistan." Lavers said that gay marriage remained a recurring issue, and he spent four days following former Pennsylvania Senator Rick Santorum, who is known for his controversial remarks against LGBT people, which led to ''santorum becoming a national joke when it became a top internet search result displacing the Senator's official website on many search engines, including Google, Yahoo! Search, and Bing. * Lavers also noted Santorum was distancing himself from his former comments, and softened his stance on same-sex marriage. Regional online publications EDGE partners with established print LGBT publications to supply local news and interest stories.SIDEBARS FROM SAN FRANCISCO: The digital future of LGBT journalism EDGE also allows their original LGBT news and culture content to be downloaded and read offline, whereas most competitors provide republished feeds from news sites. * Edge United States * Edge Atlanta, launched in September 2009, becoming the fourteenth major online publication.EDGE Publications Launches Atlanta Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge Boston, partnered with Bay Windows, the first Edge publication launched in May 2004.EDGE Publications Launches Boston Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge Chicago, partnered with Windy City Times, launched in November 2007, becoming the eleventh major online publication.EDGE Publications Launches Chicago Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge Dallas, launched in September 2007, becoming the ninth major online publication, partnered with Dallas VoiceEDGE Publications Launches Dallas Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge Denver * Edge Ft. Lauderdale, is launched in March 2007 along with Edge Miami, becoming the seventh and eighth major online publications.EDGE Publications Launches Miami and Fort Lauderdale Gay News and Entertainment Portals * Edge Fire Island, launched in June 2008.EDGE Publications Launches Fire Island Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge Las Vegas, launched in April 2008, becoming the 10th metropolitan area served, with QVegas, the LGBT voice of Southern Nevada since 1978, as its partner.EDGE Publications Launches Las Vegas Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge Los Angeles, launched in December 2007, becoming the twelfth major online publication.EDGE Publications Launches Los Angeles Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge Miami, is launched in March 2007 along with Edge Ft. Lauderdale, becoming the seventh and eighth major online publications. * Edge New England, launched in August 2005, becoming the first regional portal for the network.EDGE Publications Launches New England News and Entertainment Portal: Partners with GayNewEngland.net to Create Region’s Premiere Gay and Lesbian Online Publication * New Orleans * Edge New York, is launched in February 2006, becoming the network's fifth major online publications, they partnered with Next MagazineEDGE Publications Launches New York City Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge Orlando, launched in January 2010, becoming the fifteenth major online publication.EDGE Publications Launches Orlando Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge Palm Springs * Edge Philadelphia, launched in October 2006, the sixth major online publication.EDGE Publications Launches Philadelphia Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge Providence, launched in September 2005, the fourth major online publication.EDGE Publications Launches Providence Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge Provincetown, was launched in May 2005, becoming the second metropolitan area in the network.EDGE Publications Launches Provincetown Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge San Diego * Edge San Francisco, launched in September 2007, becoming the tenth major online publication partnered with the Bay Area ReporterEDGE Publications Launches San Francisco Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge Seattle, launched in February 2011, in partnership with OUTview, becoming the sixteenth major online publication.EDGE Media Network Launches Seattle Gay News and Entertainment Portal * Edge Washington, DC, launched in February 2009, becoming the thirteenth major online publication, they partnered with Metro Weekly, an ward-winning LGBT news magazine that has covered Washington, DC since 1994, and distributes to over 700 locations in the metropolitan area.EDGE Publications Launches Washington DC Gay News and Entertainment Portal References External links * Edge Media Network official website * www.edgeonthenet.com * Apps for the iPhone/iPod (www.edgeiphone.com) * Apps for Android (www.edgeandroid.com) * Apps for iPad (www.edgeipad.com) Category:Media in the United States